Amerifryingpan
by moondustbeam
Summary: <html><head></head>Japan has been blowing off America's attempt for dates. But why? Ameripan, from America's stupid point of view. Rated M for smut near the end. COMPLETE.</html>


**I decided to edit this into a oneshot and edit out some of the parts that made me...well, cringe. Remember, the parentheses is still America speaking.**

I glanced down at my phone. An iPhone, to be exact. Because what kind of person are you if you don't have an iPhone? A loser. That's what kind of person you are. And I, ladies and gents, am not a loser. I am the USA, so I deserve a phone as cool as me. And before we go making jokes about the new iPhone (iPhone 6 Plus, y'all) being as BIG as me, size does not matter. Trust me on this. ;) Plus I am not fat. At all.

Now that we have my weight out of the way (metaphorically, not literally, because I am NOT FAT, like I said before), let's discuss why I was looking down at my phone. I was looking down in hopes of getting a text from my boyfriend. Not playing Flappy Bird. That game got deleted because the guy who made it couldn't take it anymore or something. And my boyfriend had not texted me back. Probably busy cooking rice or catching flies out of the air with chopsticks or doing other Asian-y things.

I hadn't had any bow-chika-wow-wow from Japan in months. And by that I mean sex. So I was getting a little sexually frustrated recently. Not to say that I was humping pillows or anything. Though Japan probably does that. I heard they put cartoons on their pillows. And they find this sexy. Which is weird, because I have never been turned on by a Yogi Bear pillow or something whenever I see one in Walmart. But Japan probably would. Y'all remember Yogi? With Boo Boo and the picnic baskets? Yeah, they made some trippy, live action version of that. NOT MY FAULT. I don't make every movie here. Truth.

Speaking of picnic baskets, I had one in my hand. Because Japan and I were going on a cute little date. In a park. I know what you're thinking. "America, that's gay. Even more gay since you typed up a fanfiction of it." Well, gtfo. Over half of my country supports gay marriage now, so you can't call me a hypocrite anymore. For real. Look it up.

'NOW I'M LYIN' ON THE COLD HARD GROUND~'

Ooh, a call from Japan.

"Yello," I said as I picked up. (Yello is cooler than hello, scientific fact.)

"H-hello, America." Japan sounded nervous. Not sure why, since he was going on a date with MOI. Ew, wait, I used French. I take it back. I only use the American language.

"YOOOO, Japan! Are you on your way?"

A squirrel scampered off. I must have scared it away with my "YOOOO". Come back, lil' critter. :(

"T-That's what this is about, America. I'm afraid I am unable to make it to our date." And then he said some gibber-gabber in Japanese or whatever. But I was shocked. :O (That emoticon shows shock.) Japan had been canceling on our dates a lot lately. And every time I was like 'wtf man' and he was like 'Japanese-y apology words' and I was like 'okay, I'm gonna go eat a gallon of ice cream now.'

And NO, eating a gallon of ice cream had nothing to do with my weight. It is a perfectly healthy dosage. Probably not according to Michelle Obama, but it's not like anyone listens to the Obama family anymore.

"What the hell, man? I have a picnic basket and everything! Just like in Yogi Bear!"

"I have more business that I must attend to! My bosses are keeping me very busy. America, I-"

In case you couldn't tell from the way I cut off the sentence, I hung up. And I pressed the button all angrily. It's not like anyone could see me except the little girl over by the slides, but it was more for me. I was pissed, y'all. Pissed that my boyfriend had been canceling on me, which meant no dates, and no BUH-BUH-BANGIN'. And no smut for you guys. Or girls. Probably just girls.

So I ate a salted salmon sandwich alone. With no squirrels.

X

I trudged back to my car, miffed that I ate my food in the park alone. Like a loser. Even my iPhone couldn't make me look cool. Even my car, which was a Hybrid, couldn't make me look less single. (Why a Hybrid? Gotta save the Earth. Just like Stan Marsh said. Come on, people now, people now.) I bet the squirrel went home and had hot squirrel sex with his squirrel wife.

Once I got in my kickass car, I decided that the best course of action would be to fly to Japan and confront the country about this personally. No other logical way.

So I did just that. What, do you want me to be all descriptive and talk about how I booked a flight and walked through the streets of Japan and did all that bullcrap? Come on, now. I don't have time for that and you don't want to read it. Everyone just skips over the long parts of fanfics and reads the dialogue, anyway.

Get your panties wet with anticipation, gals, because I was standing right at Japan's door. Which, yes, he has. He used to have a dojo-looking house, but now he has a real one like us normal people. I used to have a mansion with a giant storage closet but now I have an apartment in New York where I struggle to pay my water bill even though I'm the human representation of the country. We all change.

Japan may have a door, but since he's preoccupied with 1985, so he doesn't have a doorbell. Y'all remember that song by Bowling For Soup? I think they had doorbells in 1985 but I just really like the song.

So naturally, I just forced the door open.

Now, I know what you're thinking. "America, you just opened his door without knocking? You are so rude!" Well, shut up. Japan is not bothered by this. And I do it all the time. I even broke his window once. And I broke in dressed as Santa. Actually, I've done that a lot. To several people. But nevermind that, you wanna see some hot action. ;)

Well, you're not getting any. Because the only thing I saw when I busted down the door was Pochi, Japan's dog. Aw, cute.

"Hey, Pochi. You know where your owner is?"

Pochi barked at me. But since he's some tiny-ass dog it came out more like a 'yip' sound.

"A-America? What are you doing here?"

In case you couldn't tell, that was Japan. Context clues are very important, ladies.

"Dude, I came to speak to you about this. To your face."

"You...came all the way here? Just to talk to me?"

"Yes, I think that's pretty obvious. Now, sit down on your little pillow thing so we can talk about how you're always ignoring me. Because now you have no choice. You would never come to me, so I came to you."

Japan looked nervous. He pushed his bowl cut bangs out of his face and walked over to his pillow crap. I don't see how he can sit on that. I need a chair. FOR LOUNGIN'.

"...America, this is very unexpected. But since you are here, I suppose we can talk..."

"Damn straight we can! I want to know why you've been blowing me off for so long. And you haven't been doing it literally, because I got blue balls, man. And don't call me 'America', call me by that cute nickname I wanted you to use."

Japan sighed. "My hero, I promise I have a good reason for not seeing you. It just...I...can't say why. Now that you are here, however, we can go on a date, if you would like." Pochi had made his way over to Japan, who was now petting him on the head. Stupid dog. I wished that dog was my penis.

"Hmmm..." I hmmmed. I wasn't sure if that was a good deal. On one hand, I really wanted to know why Japan couldn't hang out with me. On the other, I wanted to hang out with him. The second one might get me laid, so I decided to go with that one. Ding ding ding, we have a winner winner chicken dinner. (More like KFC dinner box.)

"Okay. I suppose we can. But only if we get those little bento boxes."

X

Stupid fucking cherry blossoms.

Seriously, they were EVERYWHERE. And since Japan is gay, I guess it's a rule that he's GOTTA have flowers on every corner. Seriously bros, my allergies were killing me. I was sneezing like the people in a Mucinex commercial. Or maybe those little 3-D Puff kids. Either way, I was dying inside. And Japan decided to make the atmosphere even better by bringing his dog with him. Yeah, great idea, let me just fuck you while the puppy watches on in horror. What is Pochi, anyway? Is he a dog or a cat?

Speaking of the cat-dog (y'all remember that show?), Japan was holding him. Once again, I wished that thing was my penis. Because I was horny like a Bugle.

"Yes, good dog, Pochi," he said. Oh. So Pochi IS a dog. Myth busted. Japan finished petting his weird dog and turned towards me. "So, America. We are going to pick up some fried tuna at a nearby restaurant. And then go eat it in the park. I figured that it would be very romantic, since the cherry blossoms are in bloom."

Yeah, super romantic. Sappy as fuck. Especially when my eyes are burning and I've got a boner the size of the Statue of Liberty's mouth (3 feet, you guys), and there's people and a dog-thing around so I can't just throw you down and do you right on the spot DEAR GOD I AM HORNY.

I guess Japan could sense my BONER PROBS because he glanced down at my crotch, very briefly, before looking back down at Pochi and blushing. He looked embarrassed at how he could see my ragin' cajun, but I didn't care. I hope he saw it. I HOPE HE SAW MY LITTLE AMERICA GETTING ALL EXCITED through my really sweet jeans I got at Kmart. 50% off, y'all. They were a steal.

"Then I suppose...we can head back to my house...and...you know...do what we haven't done in a while," he mumbled.

It was like a chorus of angels came down from the sky.

"REALLY?" I didn't care that I sounded overjoyed. I was. I finally got to have some Japan after months of being away from him.

And all I had to do was get through this stupid date. :'D

X

Japan leaning on my shoulder may be cute for you readers, but all it did was make my penis harder. My dick was a Metapod at this point. It just kept using Harden. He was bein' all adorable, resting on me, eating tuna. I had already eaten all five of mine. The sooner I ate my food, the better. That meant we could DIDDLY. Also, I like food. Not fat, though. Remember that.

Japan sighed and snuggled up closer. He usually didn't like contact with other people, but I was his exception. It took him a while to warm up to that, so I wasn't going to ruin it by suddenly demanding 'GET ON THE FLOOR AND LET ME SLAM MY MANHOOD INTO YOU' or anything. He really was adorable. His fair skin, his raven hair, his soulless eyes. He was so wonderfully tiny and cute, like a little porcelain doll, and I just loved sticking my dick in that.

I didn't have much to do except wrap my arm around him. I really wanted to play Flappy Bird, but if I wanted sex, I had to be a considerate lover. And I really do love Japan! Don't go lecturing me on how I'm a douchebag. England already does that. :(

Japan looked so relaxed and happy. I was, too, but I was also pretty horny. Not sure if he was. It's hard to tell when you can't see it through his pants. So, I pushed his bangs back and kissed him on the forehead. Japan gave a little yelp at this, and shifted his leg so that it touched mine.

Oh, he wanted the Florida, all right.

I heard the crinkling of paper. JAPAN HAD FINISHED THE TUNA. Pochi tried to get some earlier, but we wouldn't give him any. Because Pochi controls the weather. Just like Pudge, in Lilo and Stitch! Not really, but they both can't have tuna. Something about bad diarrhea.

Japan wrapped his arms around me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I looked down at him and saw his little round cheeks looking so adorable as he smiled sheepishly. I never would have expected him to be this way to a lover. He always seemed so...reserved. Nevertheless, he kisses me. And sometimes he bangs me.

"Should we go? We need to get home," Japan said.

I grinned and pulled him up from the ground. The cherry blossoms were starting to look kind of romantic. Pochi looked like he could even be a cute little angel dog, shooting us with gay love arrows. Japan held onto my hand after I pulled him up. He held onto it all the way to his house, as a matter of fact. He only let go when he had to feed Pochi. Damn cockblock.

Japan pet Pochi, then stood up to face me. He was smiling, but not too much. Like this :)  
>But his face quickly turned to a :( when he heard the phone ring.<p>

Japan calmly walked over and picked it up, even though I could tell he was nervous. "H-hello?"  
>He started spewing something in Japanese, looking over at me from time to time. So he was talking about me. I crossed my arms to let him know how I felt about this. He knows I only speak American.<p>

After he hung up, Japan turned back into his happy self. "So, America, s-"

"What was that about?"

Japan looked down at the ground. TO THE LEFT. That's how you know a person is hiding something! "N-nothing important. Just business." He started to wring his hands. "America, please, we can talk about this some other time. Now is not the right-"

"Tell me."

Japan was startled. "Excuse me? I can't. I'm sorry, America, but-"

"So you don't trust me? Is that it? I need to know why you've been ignoring me, and why you were talking about me. I deserve to know!" I was getting pissed, ladies and gents. He was totes talking about me behind my back!

"No, I cannot. I will tell you another day, when the time is right."

This was my turn to get scared. I walked toward him and grabbed one of his wrists. "Japan? Are you...with someone behind my back...?" I couldn't help it! My mind went to the worst possible scenario. Japan would never do that. Would he? He looked frightened that I had grabbed him, and noticeably backed up a little.

"No! Please, America, let go of me."

"I will not let go until you tell me why you've been blowing me off until I came over here." I grabbed his other wrist and held them above his head. In one swift motion, I had him pinned against the wall. Japan may be strong, but I am the only superpower. He struggled against me, turning his face away.

"America...don't make me tell you like this..."

"Tell me. Please." I was really starting to panic now.

Japan sighed. "I was trying to find the right...moment. To tell you something. I was nervous every time that we had a date scheduled, so I would cancel."

"What were you going to tell me?"

He looked down again. "I can't say."

"TELL ME." My eyes were starting to fill up with tears, and I slammed his wrists against the wall involuntarily. I didn't want to hurt him. But knowing that he kept something hidden hurt me :(

"...no...I..."

"Japan..." My voice was shaking. I knew it. He was cheating on me. "If you don't tell me..."

"Fine. I will tell you." Japan swallowed hard, his voice quivering.

"I was going to propose to you."

"...the fuck?"

Propose? Japan? To me? WAT. I couldn't believe it. Here I thought Japan was being a womanizer, womanizer, ohhh womanizer, but he was doing the opposite :O He was being a little SWEET MUFFIN. Sweet sushi? Whatever, use your imagination. He's nice.

Japan looked pretty flustered. I mean, he basically just proposed. That, and I was probably cutting off the circulation in his wrists. I quickly let go, and Japan glanced down at the ground, mumbling.

"I...didn't want to tell you...like this..."

Well, fuck me. I ruined his plans by being a horny, jealous asshole. Well, jealous of his asshole. Jealous my dick wasn't in it. I really did want to bang him, but judging by the way he was starting to tremble like pudding, now was not a good time. Professor Oak's words echoed. "There's a time and a place for everything! But not now."

I sighed as I listened to the Professor and theoretically put my bike away. (And by bike, I mean dick.) I knew Japan wasn't one for touching, but I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his eye level. He's like, 5'5". I don't know how many centimeters that is. Look it up on Google. You weren't too lazy to type in "ameripan fanfiction", so you can do that. Anyway, I'm like, 5'9". And a half. I count my blessings. But Japan is a shawty.

Japan looked up at me. I stared into those beautiful, soulless eyes of his. They may look like a void of endless space, but that void of endless space loves me. He liked it so much that he wanted to put a ring on it. Speaking of rings, I wondered how much Japan had thought about this.

"Japan...how much have you thought about this?"

Japan looked like he was going to cry. :( MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SUSHI. He never really showed too much emotion, so seeing him cry...well, it broke my achy breaky heart.

"I have thought about it for a long time. I love you, America. I just...got so nervous. I know that you never take anything seriously, so I was scared of...well, what you would say." Japan looked down at his feet. I can't believe this mofo thought I would tell him no. I have been lusting after this boy since the beginning of time (more like 60 years or so, give or take), and he tells me I might say no?

"Japan, why would you say that?" Get ready to change your panties, girls, because I lifted his chin up to meet my gaze. "I will marry you. All you have to do is ask."

Japan's eyes were as wide as they could go. And all the girls say they were pretty wide for an Asian guy.

"We've got a long time to spend together if we do. And I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone but you." I wanted to shout "THAT RHYMED", but I held it in. Self-control is a virtue. And Japan couldn't really control his hormones after hearing that, because he blushed like a 13 year-old girl at a One Direction concert.

"W-well...I..." Japan started to say something but quickly ran into this bedroom. I leaned down and picked up Pochi. Heh. That soft motherfucker. Also, I had an erect kielbasa. Not from the dog. That's Germany's thing. I had a boner from Japan being all blushy like that. I had one more or less all day, though, so are you really surprised?

Japan returned, his little robe-looking thing swishing behind him. He was sweating and shaking, but smiling nervously. I smiled back and watched as he got down on one knee. My first thought was "oh sweet, a blowjob", but that was quickly replaced with lots of :D and "I'm a horrible person".

Japan lifted his hand up to reveal a small, black box. He fumbled with the lid, and when he lifted it, I saw the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my whole goddamn life. I may have dropped the dog on the floor out of astonishment.

"America...will you marry me?"

I never understood why women (or men. EQUALITY!) cry during these things. I've never really thought it was that big of a deal. I mean, you're just spending the rest of your life with the person you love, only it's for realzies. Like a pinky promise of love. Unless you're a dirty, cheating asshole. But I cried. I don't know why I did. I used to say that heroes don't cry, but once I saw that GIF of Spiderman crying, I realized it was okay. So I cried as Japan stood up and pulled the ring from the box. He slowly placed it on my finge-oh you know what forget it you know how this shit goes.

I stared at my ring. It was striped, with the top stripe and bottom stripes resembling a tan-ish brown, and the middle two stripes being red and green. Do you know what this means?

That's right.

Hamburger ring :D

I looked at the most wonderful man I have ever met in my life. Not Pochi. Japan, my wonderful little Japan. My husband. (Or rather, fiance. One e? Two e's? I think it has that stupid little symbol too, but I'm not really sure. I'm too lazy to go Google it and copy/paste. Imagine it has the thing. You know what, this is redundant. Back to the sweet shit.) Japan was over the initial nervousness. He was now grinning. That was new. He isn't really one to smile. Or show much emotion at all, really. But he seemed so incredibly happy, and I definitely was as well. I wasn't expecting THIS to be the reason Japan was being the real Slim Shady.

As I studied Japan's face yet again, I noticed his eyes were not on mine. His eyes were set on my CROTCH. I guess it wasn't hard to notice how stuffed my couch cushions were. I'm kind of packin', y'all. As soon as he glanced up, however, his face turned redder than ever before. Bae caught him slippin'.

Japan, are you doing bad in school on purpose? Because you obviously want the D.

I stepped over to him, wrapping one arm around his slender waist. I tried my best to put on my HUSKY MOUNTAIN MAN VOICE. "Japan...other than marrying me, is there anything else you want?" I knew Japan wanted my Statue of Liberty up his Mount Fuji. I just wanted to hear him say it. I pressed our bodies closer together and looked down into his eyes, which now showed a spark of life in a pit of empty Asian blackness.

"Yes, America...I..."

HE ALREADY SAID YES. That was all I needed to kiss him. I cupped my hand around his face and pulled him in gently. Japan relaxed his shoulders a bit and wrapped his arms around my neck. Oh ho ho, I was gettin' laid tonight. The arms around the shoulders is a DEAD GIVEAWAY. Not to be confused with people giving out free corpses.

We needed to make our way to the bed. So I decided to be a romantic man and scoop up Japan in my arms, bridal style. He was as light as a girl. And as I stated previously, I am NOT FAT. Okay? My legs were wobbly because of the raging pickle I had between my legs. As I carried him back to the bedroom, I heard a tapping sound behind us. That was odd. I didn't think much of it, and instead chose to focus on the bed. The luxurious Batman bed that Japan bought for us to use whenever I visited him. Japan normally sleeps on the floor or some shit. Weird. I opened the door and feasted my eyes upon that baby. Glorious. Just glorious. :'D Even more so when Japan is on it and panting, moaning my name-

I wanted to have that in front of me. So I set Japan down on the bed, gently, and started to undo my tie. I really wanted to just throw him on the bed like a Frisbee, but I am a kind lover. Japan started to slowly pull down his little dress looking robe thing, revealing his pale and small shoulders. He really did look just like a doll to me. A doll that I was going to fuck the shit out of.

As soon as I unbuttoned my shirt, I was over Japan like nuts and a chocolate shell on a Drumstick. He tossed his majestic robe onto the floor and leaned pushed himself off the bed to kiss me. That was my cue to crawl onto the bed and gravitate our bodies more towards the center of the bed. Gotta make sure Japan's head is banging against the pillows. I am a respectful person. :)

Japan let out a gasp as I leaned down and kissed him. Not on the lips, ladies. No, on the neck. Right where he likes it. I made sure I didn't leave any spot untouched. Japan shuddered and tossed his head back, moaning as I littered kisses along his jawline. I used my teeth to nip at the sensitive skin along his neck. Japan let out a whimper as he grabbed the sheets, scrunching up Batman's face and bucking his hips forward. Heh. He was so easy. He may not be the biggest guy in the world, but I can tell when he's getting excited. Japan stared at me, his eyelashes fluttering open. His eyes slowly made their way down to my pants. My Kmart jeans.

"Take them off," he muttered, as he did just that himself. He eagerly undid the loops on my belt as I leaned forward and kissed him again. I could feel Japan's hands workly lightly but quickly, and he had my belt off in a matter of seconds. I yanked my pants down myself. All that stood between some excellent frick frack was two pairs of boxers. Speaking of boxers, I couldn't resist reaching a hand down and stroking the sensitive skin between Japan's legs, gently rubbing at the fabric. Japan gripped the sheets again as I pressed lightly on the bulge that I could now feel twitching underneath my fingertips, aching for more than just simple touches. I smirked as I pulled my own boxers down.

And hol-y-cow, folks, you will not believe what happened next.

Actually, you can probably guess. This is smut, after all. Japan's pale, lithe hands reached forward and started stroking me. He slowly moved his thumb along the spot beneath the head, the spot where he knew I was the most sensitive. I tried my hardest to suppress a moan and moved closer to Japan, closer to the Batman bed. Japan's eyes suddenly shot open, his face contorted into a mix of pain and pleasure.

"The ring..."

My bitchin' hamburger engagement ring? "Yeah?"

"The ring...is really cold."

Now that I thought about it, the room as a bit chilly for spring. I didn't really think much of it, though. It obviously wasn't anything major, or else we'd be Shrinky Dinkin'.

"Do you want me to take it off?" I started to do just that when I felt Japan's hands leave my erection (:|) and instead wrap around my hand.

"No...keep it on. I'd hate for you to remove it right away."

I nodded and reached for my pants behind me. You should always keep a spare bottle of lube in your pants, the very few gentlemen reading this. You never know when your partner wants the D. I pulled out the small bottle of lube, hearing the rustling of clothes and a few quick, short breaths. I looked up to see Japan's boxers being tossed onto the floor.

Right next to Pochi.

Well, if that dog wasn't the biggest cockblock I had ever met in my whole life. I wanted to kill him. I should give him to China for a snack. Pochi was adorable, but I really didn't want him to watch as Japan leaned forward, blissfully unaware, with his back arching ever so slightly as he dragged his tongue slowly along the underside of my shaft.

"O-oh...fuck..." I whimpered. I really wanted the dog to swerve, but Japan…

Fuck it. He can watch. I didn't care that he looked on as Japan leaned back and spread his legs ever so slightly, reaching for the bottle of lube with one hand and feeling up my cock again with the other. But I couldn't help but feel that I had a child in the room with us, watching and wondering why those two guys were touching wieners, and it made me really uncomfortable.

"J-Japan-"

"Shh," Japan purred, departing his fingers from my shaft and instead curling them into my hair. He pulled my head down ever so slightly, and pushed my lips against his. Goddammit. GODDAMMIT. I wanted this, but not THIS WAY. Not with the innocent bystander.

I've read somewhere that it is a rampant problem that animals follow their humans into the bedroom. But when your boyfriend is too busy moaning and preparing himself, do you REALLY want to pop that bubble? Like Bubble Buddy? Japan was really enjoying himself already, pressing his fingers deeper and deeper inside, because he wanted this American Ball Park Frank that badly. And who was I to tell him that his adorable, fluffy puppy was watching him? It'd ruin everything. Japan would make embarrassed Japanese sounds, and shoo the dog out, and be all "OH AMERICA I AM SO SAD", and we would be unable to continue until I gave Japan some ice cream or salmon to console him. I. DID. NOT. WANT. THAT.

So sadly, I hoped Japan did not look over to the right side of the bed. For the sake of this pre-marital sex session.

A chill ran down my spine as a felt Japan's fingers ghosting over my cock, coating it in lubricant. Oh, God. Pochi loved cinnamon-glazed churros. What if that's what he thought this was? I mentally crossed my fingers as Japan wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me into him. I shakily wrapped my fingers around my cock and grazed it against his entrance. Japan let out a moan. And not a quiet, Japan-y one, either. I glanced over to see if Pochi had noticed. And my blood ran cold, my memory had just been sold. Y'all remember that song? Good song. Anyway.  
>POCHI WAS GONE.<p>

I didn't have to wonder where he went for long, because I felt something behind me.

Pleasedon'tbePochipleasedon'tbePochipleasedon'tbePochi.

It was Pochi.

Because of his whimpering and moaning, Japan hadn't really noticed anything at all. It had been a dry spell for him as well, so no wonder he wanted this. I really did, too, up until a minute ago. Until the dog had crawled onto the bed and ruined my life.

I decided it was best to get this over with quickly instead of wasting time. I pressed myself into him as fast as I could. Japan moaned in pleasure.

"A-America! You are so fast...ohh..."

If only you knew why. :/

Japan closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the pillows. It was a good thing he did, too, because Pochi had bee-bopped his way over to the side of the bed. He upgraded his seats to front row. There he was. Watching. JUDGING. I knew that if I shoved him off the bed, he would yelp and startle Japan. This was my punishment for dropping him earlier.

Nevertheless, I wanted to keep Japan occupied. I was incredibly pissed that I could not enjoy myself as much as Japan could. I started with quick, short thrusts. Japan clawed the sheets again, arching his back and whimpering. He pushed himself onto me, matching each thrust with a precise rhythm. The Batman bed creaked louder as my thrusts because more erratic, slamming myself into Japan as hard as I possibly could. From seeing Japan's hot, flushed face, I was starting to forget about Pochi and think more about how erotic my lover was looking. I had beads of sweat running down my own forehead. Topping is hard work, y'all. Japan shivered, his whole body convulsing with pleasure. I knew I had found it. I had found the promised land of Japan's prostate. I slammed into that same spot as fast as I could, Japan and I moaning with every thrust. The only downsides were the disgusting squelching noises…

...and the dog.

Pochi barked, curious at the loud noises we were making. He cocked his head and looked at the show on display, curious about what exactly was going on. I was several inches inside of Japan, listening to him moan about how much he wanted me, and a fucking DOG was distracting me. I tried to focus on the rough, penetrating thrusts I was giving, but the dog was RIGHT THERE.

"A-America...AHHHH!"

Japan came alllllllll over the sheets. Onto poor Batman. I came a few seconds later, bursting inside of Japan, and slowing down my thrusts until I pulled out. Japan was in post-orgasm heaven, his eyes rolling back and his head falling to the side. Suddenly, a small sneeze erupted from my right. I glanced over to see Pochi.

With his face COVERED in Japan's semen.

Holy shit. The dog immediately jumped off the bed and started to lap up the substance off his face. Oh, no. I turned back to Japan, who then rolled his head over and motioned for me to come and cuddle with him. I did so, not really caring about the dog. Japan laced our fingers tightly together, his finger gently twisting the ring.

"America?"

"Yeah?"

"I am so happy." Japan offered a small smile as he pulled me in closer to him. I happily snuggled into his embrace. I was all excited that I finally got to spend some time with my man, yo.

I heard a yip coming from the floor. Japan titled his head over the side of the bed and draped an arm across the sheets. "Come on, Pochi," he said, "you can come up here." He patted the mattress, and the dog jumped up on the side of the bed, yipping. Japan lazily pet Pochi on the head, but paused when he looked down at his hand. There was jizz all over it.

"Pochi? Were you...you have..."

Oh, fuck. Japan knew. He knew I was a bad fiance and a bad person and a bad lover and a bad romance and-

"Oh, no. Not again. Ah, well."

What.


End file.
